When I get scared
by Ampersand Ellipsis
Summary: Booth seeks comfort from Brennan.


**Author's Note: "When I get scared" was inspired by Booth who, in response to Brennan's, "I wish you wouldn't let me hug you every time I get scared," said, "When I get scared I'll hug you." **

**I had a hard time figuring out what would scare Booth enough to hug Brennan, but since poor Parker always seems to have something happen to him, I wanted to try someone else. ;D I thought about Booth talking about how much he loves his dad and it flew from there…**

X-X-X

Brennan sat in Booth's office. She had just handed him a folder with evidence that his theory on their latest case was wrong. He was not happy about it and Brennan was equally irritated by what she perceived to be a lack of confidence on his part.

"Booth, you're not listening to me. There's no way her husband could have done that to her, not with a previously fractured wrist. You're wasting time by looking in the wrong place." She folded her arms as if to solidify her point.

"And _you're_ not listening to _me_, Bones." He stood up to make his point clear. "I'm telling you, that guy knows something, even if he wasn't the one who actually killed her. And it _saves_ time by getting info from an accomplice."

They glared at each other stubbornly until Booth's phone rang. "Booth," he answered sharply.

Brennan looked away, but watched him out of the corner of her eye. She was determined to ignore him until he admitted she was right.

Booth sighed. "Yeah, Jared, this isn't a good time." He was quiet for a second then said, "What? When?" More silence. "Do they know—well when _will_ they know?"

Brennan glanced over at him when she heard the urgency in his voice. He was bent over his desk rubbing his forehead.

"My flight leaves this afternoon… even if I jumped in my car right now there's no way I could get there any faster." He listened again and nodded his head. "Yeah, well just call me as soon as they tell you something, alright?"

He sat in his chair and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Brennan frowned, unsure what to do. Quietly she asked, "What happened, Booth?"

Booth closed his eyes and whispered, "That was my brother. My dad had a heart attack this morning. When they got him to the hospital they found out one of his arteries was almost completely blocked and took him right into surgery for a bypass. I was flying home today for the weekend and should land about the time he gets out of surgery. They really won't know anything until then." Tears started to flow down his cheeks and he leaned forward, putting his elbows on his desk and covering his face with his hands.

Scared at seeing Booth so helpless, Brennan stood up and moved behind the desk. She hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder and murmured, "Booth, I'm so sorry." When he didn't respond, she took a deep breath and said, "And not just about your dad, I'm sorry for what I said—"

She was cut off when Booth turned in his chair and leaned heavily into her, burying his head into her stomach. Brennan felt herself involuntarily stiffen at this gesture and briefly wondered how Booth always knew exactly how to hold her when she sought his comfort.

"What if he doesn't make it?" he moaned into her blouse. "I can't lose him, Bones. I'm so scared I don't know what to do." Without thinking, Brennan bent forward and moved the hand that still rested on his shoulder to his back and her other hand to the back of his head. In response, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and holding her tightly.

Surprised and confused at his vulnerability, she gently stroked his hair and desperately tried to think of something reassuring to say. She was spared the thought when Booth slowly pulled back and wiped his face dry. He smiled up at her and said, "I got you all wet."

She laughed and responded, "Well, you're just returning the favor." When he laughed she asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

He stared at her for a long moment. Just as she was about to either squirm or blush under his intense gaze he said, "Yeah. I think I am. Thanks."

She smiled slightly at him and asked, "Well, should we stop now so you can get to the airport? I can drop you off on the way back to the Jeffersonian."

He nodded slightly and stood up. She watched him move throughout the room, putting things away. His eyes were still red and slightly swollen, but he had regained the exterior she was used to: impenetrable, tough, reliable. She was already beginning to doubt the weakness she had seen in him just a few minutes earlier.

"All set," he said as he stood by the door and gestured with his duffel bag for her to exit. She grabbed her purse and walked out into the main office. He quickly caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He gave her a squeeze and as she leaned into him, he placed a light kiss on her temple. She smiled automatically.

Maybe Angela is right, she thought. It might be worth the risk of forming a strong emotional attachment to someone and trying to live the kind of life I feel behind Booth's touch if it really is as wonderful as it promises to be, no matter how short-lived. Maybe one of these days I'll find the courage to try.


End file.
